The Assassins of Chaos
by championrat
Summary: After the twice saviour of Olympus is abandoned, he leaves camp, only to be given an opportunity to join the most elite squad in the world: The Assassins of Chaos. But what happens when a new enemy comes for Olympus again, and Percy is given no choice but to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so do leave a review. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

A lone man stood at the prow of his ship, gazing out at the choppy sea that reflected the stormy emotions of its master.

He rarely stood by and thought of his old life, but the assignment he had just received had painfully reminded him of those times.

Back at Camp Half-Blood.

He remembered.

 _After the Giant War, Annabeth had begun to grow distant. She was no longer his Wise Girl._

 _And then there was the problem of Jake._

 _The son of Poseidon had come along, chased by the Minotaur again. When Percy had killed it, he took the sword, and claimed the glory while Percy sat in a mound of monster dust, looking stupid._

 _But that was only the beginning._

 _He watched, as he was framed for things he had never done, forcing him to let go of his friends. Each one was like hammer blow to his heart._

 _Soon, he found Annabeth drifting away from him, getting distant, spending far less time with him. Being the loyal person he was, he stood aside and let her go after his half brother._

 _The final blow was when he found out his mother had died. He just couldn't take the pain. Any further. He realised that he couldn't stay at the camp that had once been his home. The place that had once been full of his friends, the place that had once offered him happiness and joy was now full of heartbreak and painful memories. He left with Blackjack, never to be seen again._

"Percy." The familiar voice of his commander shook him out of his reminiscence. He turned to find himself looking at a 18 year old teenage girl. She wore glossy, piano-black high heeled shoes, with shiny, skin tight black pants, and a black jacket. She had the sharp and clear cut face, wearing the purest black sunglasses. Her glossy black hair was strung up in a ponytail. Her eyes swirled black and silver, glowing with an unknown amount of power. Her regal face was impossibly beautiful, but she wasn't hot. She was beautiful in a timeless, queenlike way, in a way that would have even Zeus taking her for royalty, groveling at her feet. But Percy knew better. This was her true and original form, the creator of the universe, the first primordial.

"Lady Chaos." Percy answered stiffly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Look, Percy, I don't like this assignment any better than you. But you must realise that our enemy has unprecedented power, enough to take over this planet. As much as I don't like the rule of the Olympians, they remain the best option we have." Chaos sighed. "I came to inform you that you won't be alone in this task. The enemy is powerful, and I will be sending your comrades to fight as well. The other three will be joining you. You may reveal your identity as you see fit."

Percy descended into thought. "It's alright. I've come to terms with what happened. It's just… I don't know if they will recognise me. I don't know how they will respond when they do. I don't know, Chaos. Will they even trust me after they realise I left them on their own for two millennia?"

"First off, you're practically blond now. Second, you are far more tanned. You've also grow almost a foot, and your eyes have darkened from the infusion of my power. You will always find strength in your roots, but you must realise that no one will recognise you. You must reach there in two days. Don't give me excuses. We all know that you could get to Camp in twenty minutes from now if you wanted to." Chaos put her hand under Percy's chin, lifting his head up so he could meet her eye. "Percy, it will be alright. Your comrades know who you are. They know your past. They will be careful not to reveal you. You can reveal your identity as you see fit."

Percy simply nodded, before turning away and returning to his cabin. Then he remembered something, and he hurriedly poked his head out of the cabin once more. "Uhh, Chaos… do you mind replacing my sword or giving it a makeover? Riptide would blow my cover instantly, and you know I don't want that to happen." Chaos merely nodded, and dissolved into the darkness.

Percy pulled twin ballpoint pens from his pocket and uncapped them. The familiar bronze blades gleamed in the dim light of his cabin. Percy gave the sword a look, and the surface of the blades seemed to ripple. The sword took on a different form, with wave designs etched onto the now silver blade in gold. Percy looked closer. The inscriptions also rippled, _Riptide_ changing to become _Undercurrent_. He shook his head and resigned himself to his fate as he returned to the prow. Suddenly, the ship sped up, moving at speeds that should have been impossible for a vessel of it's size. Within minutes, the ship disappeared across the horizon, leaving no trace that it had even been there.

 **Edges of Yosemite, California**

A raven flew far above in the night sky, it's dark eyes glowing with power and intelligence. The raven seemed to scan the area, circling the large field multiple times.

A beautiful woman with raven black hair like that of Chaos emerged from the forest. A pure black fedora perched upon her head, seeming to draw the little remaining light in. Her eyes glowed with the same dark power of the raven. She seemed to stare into space for a minute, before the power in her eyes dimmed. Her eyes snapped back to her surroundings. "All clear, Kira. Circle back." the woman announced. The bird landed upon her shoulder. "Good hunting, I guess?" she asked, and then laughed. "We have a long way to go. Gear up." she said. Surprisingly, the bird tipped its head in understanding, before taking off into the sky once more. Soon, both of them seemed to dissolve into the darkness of the night.

 **Egypt**

Standing in the sunrise, a young man with golden hair seemed to glow with an ethereal light as he seemed to absorb the sunlight. His golden eyes glowed with power, shining with a light that rivaled that of the sun. His image seemed to shimmer and shift, as if he were merely a mirage in the vast desert. A snake coiled around his neck, hissing as if it were speaking to it's master. The man laughed. "Of course, Han." He murmured. "The power of Ra will bring us where we are most needed. Let us be ready." The snake hissed again, almost as if in agreement. The man's form shimmered in the light of the rising sun, before it flickered and vanished into the intense glow of the beautiful sunrise. His disembodied laugh seemed to roll across the sand dunes as he vanished.

 **The northern edges of Canada**

Snow fell, covering the ground in a fine layer of white and peppering the trees. A blonde girl seemed to walk through the small town, unaffected by the cold. The men, women and children were frozen, with one child hanging mid-air, mid-squeal. The girl chuckled as she walked past them. Her eyes glowed a solid gold, like 24 carat gold. Suddenly, the village unfroze in time, and the girl sped up, streaking off into the distance.

 **A/N: The next chapter will have Chaos informing the Olympians. Stay tuned!**

 **championrat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for updating late. Now, read.**

 **Chapter 2**

The throne room of Mount Olympus shook with power as the Greek deities yelled at each other.

Meanwhile, a small group of immortalised demigods sat in one corner, watching their parents bicker like children.

Among them sat many familiar faces, but one had clearly had taken part in neither the Second Titan or Giant Wars. He sat there, with a cocky look on his face as he held Annabeth's hand. This boy was Nathan Arvia, the immortal son of Poseidon. The leader of Camp-Half Blood.

The demigods were shaken out of their stupor when Zeus slammed his master bolt into the ground as he took notice of the demigods in attendance. "SILENCE!" he bellowed. "Now let us focus on the matter at hand. Demigods, what are you all doing here? I do not remember calling any one of you here, neither does the council. State the reason for your presence." A blond boy stood up, a roman _gladius_ in his hand. "But Father, someone did. We were told to come here. If it is none of you, then who is it?" he spoke. This was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Immortal Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.

"I did." A feminine voice rang out, wielding power and authority, yet full of motherly gentleness and love. All turned to find a beautiful woman standing in the centre of the throne room. Her dress looked like it had been cut from the very fabric of the universe itself. Galaxies and nebulae swirled within it. Chaos herself had come to the throne room of the Olympians to inform them of the upcoming threat.

Of course, Zeus, being the arrogant fool he is, pointed his master bolt straight at Chaos and roared. "Who the hell are you? Answer me before I send you to Tartarus immediately!"

Chaos laughed. "You? Send me to Tartarus? What a joke. I believe that I am the one with the power to send you to Tartarus the hard way, Zeus, not the other way around. I created Tartarus itself. Don't test my patience with your arrogance, Zeus." Her demeanour had changed dramatically, going from being gentle and affectionate to downright terrifying within moments. Her words seemed to echo in the throne room.

At the second last sentence, Athena's eyes widened. _Chaos,_ she mused. _What could have brought her here?_

Chaos cleared her throat before Zeus could respond. "I believe your daughter, smart as she is, has figured out who I am. Mind telling him, dear?"

"Father, lower your bolt. This is Lady Chaos, the first Primordial, the creator of the universe. Use your senses, Father. Can you not sense the power she exudes?" Athena nearly chided her father. Zeus gasped and lowered his bolt. "My apologies, Lady Chaos. I did not know it was you. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Zeus asked. His tone was, for once, almost respectful.

Chaos smirked internally, taking pleasure at how Athena had scolded her father and put Zeus in his place. "I bring grave news. My son, Erebus, is rising. He has amassed many monsters, and he has gained allies who are not of your kind. He has alongside him monsters of Norse and egyptian descent. As I speak, I am informing Odin as well as Horus, their respective King and Pharaoh. Erebus plans to take the world, and intends to begin by taking you down. He believes that you all are the least smart of the major pantheons that guard this world, and for once, I do not feel very much like disagreeing with him. He will attempt to destroy you and take your domains, before he attempts to take the Crowns of Lower and Upper Egypt, and then, attempt to destroy the most powerful of the gods involved, the Norse. He wishes to begin Ragnarök. To let the Nine Realms burn, and take control when the worlds rise anew." she spoke. There was pin drop silence in the room. Chaos smirked as she watched Zeus' mouth open and close like a fish. Then he responded.

"Why did you yourself have to come here to inform us of that, Lady Chaos? I believe that you would not have come personally if you were not to offer some kind of help. You, of all immortals, should be able to judge the power Erebus holds and send us the help we need." Zeus asked, in a rare show of intelligence.

"Full marks, Zeus! I have four very capable individuals on this planet who handle threats. They mostly work alone, but their abilities do complement each other. I have had them work together, but much like the Greeks and the Romans in the Second Titan War, they did not know it. They will arrive in Camp tomorrow, from all four directions. As for how to treat them… well, just don't annoy the one who comes from sea. He has good reason to not be very… considerate for your health. His other aspect, at least. Other than that, they should have the skill to help you. If you have any questions, take it up with them. See ya!" Chaos vanished in a swirl of black light, leaving many of the Olympians gaping.

 **Next chapter, the assassins will be arriving. Sorry for not updating for so long. I have really good reasons... they are called exams and Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso! Anyways I will try to update faster in the future. Preferably once a week.**

 **Also, do tell me in the reviews, should I make chapters longer, with more time skips? such as including the horsemen's arrival in this chapter? Do note that longer chapters mean that I may take up to 2 weeks per chapter.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own PJatO. I hereby declare this disclaimer valid for all the chapters in this fanfic so that I never have to repeat it again.**

 **-championrat**


	3. Chapter 3

Camp half blood was busy. It was the day that the Assassins Chaos had spoken about were supposed to arrive. The campers were scampering around, trying to make sure that all was ready for their arrival. The younger campers were buzzing about the Assassins, eager to meet them and to see the extent of their abilities. Four cabins had been built for the Assassins, all enchanted by the gods to change to match their occupants upon arrival. The campers stood at Thalia's tree, awaiting the Assassins. The gods were watching from Olympus, too. Weirdly, none of them could sense the power signature of the Assassins.

"I swear, those Assassins probably just rely on their powers. If we went against them classic - style, I bet they'd just lose. We've got more skill from fighting monsters, eh, Annabeth?" Nathan began. He never got to hear her answer.

All of a sudden, the campers gasped. The sunlight that had been beating down harshly took on a much gentler nature, as if Apollo had decided to go easy on them. The sunlight seemed to bend and shift before them, forming into a humanoid figure. As the sunlight receded, A young blond man stretched before them. His golden eyes glowed with a brilliant power. A green snake was coiled around his neck, head raised, poised to strike. "Akhet... Light. The First Assassin." Annabeth murmured, staring ahead in awe.

"No, Han. We are here to help them. They are not enemies of Egypt. I know that they are Greek, but we are here to protect them. If they fall, who do you think is the enemies' next target? We will be next, and then the Norse. Earth will burn if we fail." He muttered quietly enough for only his snake to hear.

There was an almost audible sigh of relief from the campers when the snake backed off.

A weird chill swept past the demigods, as they suddenly felt like they were moving through custard. A single demigod shouted in slow-mo, "Kro...nos!... The… ene… my… is… here!"

A musical laugh rang across the field as a woman seemed to materialise in front of them.

"Tut, tut. Do I really look like your enemy, children? If I was, I would have killed you all already. I wouldn't be taking my time like this." She turned towards Akhet. "Should I release them, Colleague?" she asked. "Please do, Chrónos. We will be getting plenty of opportunities to have fun. We don't want them fearful from the beginning itself, do we?" He winked at her. Some of the demigods fell to the ground as they were released from the time spell.

A raven soared above them all, watching the commotion unnoticed. As the demigods picked themselves up, the whole area seemed to darken, as the smell of death filled the atmosphere. A single, rune-inscribed spear fell out of nowhere, streaking towards the ground. A column of dust rose as the ground shook from the spear's impact. When the dust cleared, A beautiful dark-haired woman stood before them, her hand gripped tightly around her spear. Her raven made it's presence known by swooping down and landing on her shoulders with a loud caw. "Eski-askr… Warrior… Fitting name." Annabeth spoke, in awe of their abilities. Eski-askr pulled her spear out of the ground before speaking. "Call me War. It's much more convenient." She paused as she looked back at the other two Assassins. "Where is our final companion?" she asked. The other two shrugged.

A maniacal laugh rang out from behind the campers. Inside the camp borders. The campers drew their weapons as they turned as one to face whatever had the power to enter _their_ camp unnoticed. Above and beyond, on Mount Olympus, Zeus was gripping his Master Bolt so hard, his knuckles were turning white against the unbreakable Celestial Bronze weapon. He was ready to fire at a moment's notice, to clear this man away if he turned out to be a threat.

"So" he drawled, "is this all the oh-so-great Greek deities can muster? I expected more than just a bunch of kids too young to even lift a sword. Do Chiron and Dionysus still lead, or have we come to see newer replacements?" he taunted. Nathan could take these arrogant immortals no more. He stepped forward and pointed his xiphos at this "newcomer". "Who are you? Identify yourself before I kill you!" He roared. The man threw his head back and began to laugh. "Kill me? How shallow-minded." He said. This time, even the other Assassins joined in the laughter. Nathan was seething with fury. "How dare you mock my ability?! I am the champion of the gods, chosen for my ability to lead this camp! I am the strongest immortal around here! Without your powers, I bet you bunch would be useless. I'll show you -" he began, but was interrupted. By this new man. "Alrighty! We shall battle soon. One on one. Me first, then the rest of my fellow Assassins. But first things first, I believe introductions are due. Your godly king might just break his spark rod in his tension. The blond guy is Akhet, or Light to you. The blonde woman is Chrónos, or Time to you. The spear lady is eski-askr, or War for you. I am Kaiyō, or Kai to you. We are the Guardians of the East, North, West and Sea respectively. Now, mighty leader, when would you like to meet in the sword arena for a fight?" Kai tilted his head, before speaking out Nathan's thoughts exactly. "Alright then. Tomorrow, 2pm, sword arena. Weapon of your choice. If you can beat me, then you will go through the others, before being declared the strongest immortal around. Agreed?" Upon seeing the simple nod of Nathan's head, he turned to his colleagues, as he shifted to his more serious aspect. "The cabins are down there. I'll be taking the one closest to the beach, to keep an eye on my ship. You can choose the rest yourselves. Jaa ne!" he called, before dissolving into a flash of blue light. The Assassins also looked at each other, deciding cabins silently, before disappearing without a word. The campers looked at each other nervously. Did the Assassins have no love for them at all?

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. Its up to you to figure out the languages in which the names are in. Constructive crtitcism is welcome. I am doing my best to ensure that my story doesn't turn out like remarkables' one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once again, all the talk in Camp was about the Assassins. "Those damn noobs", as Nathan called them. Even the most devout of Nathan's followers had their doubts this time as to whether Nathan could best this famed Assassin.

Annabeth had tried to do her research, but she had come up blank. There were only glimpses into the tales of their battles, the way in which they had triumphed over great evils in the past. No clues as to what their fighting styles were. No clue as to what their weaknesses were. No clue as to what their pasts were, or just _who on Gaia's green earth_ they were. They may well have descended from a different planet and she would have been none the wiser.

Meanwhile, Percy just stood in his room, a look of pure shock on his face. _This_ was something he had not even thought about in his wildest dreams. Sitting on his bed was an extremely familiar weapon.

A weapon he had once faced, and had felt it's power firsthand.

A weapon who's wielder he had defeated long ago.

Sitting on his bed, was a scythe.

And not just any scythe. It was the Scythe of Kronos.

The scythe of _friggin_ Kronos, the Titan Lord.

And it had a note attached to it, telling him all this and informing him of who had gifted him this.

Chaos. His mind spun. _Why would she give him this?_ He thought, flipping over the note, only to see words written upon it.

 _This was originally the scythe of my son Ouranos. It contains power that only higher beings like you can wield. Use it well._

 _Chaos._

 _P.S. Kick Nathan's ass for me, will you?_

Percy literally cackled with glee at the last sentence, as his body form morphed, taking on his much more sadistic aspect. Percy could literally _feel_ his sanity slipping. _I will enjoy this,_ he thought, licking his lips at the thought of the 'battle' that was to come.

Line break

Campers were sitting around in the arena, all placing bets on how long Nathan would last. To his extreme chagrin, no one had bet that he would win.

Not even his beloved girlfriend Annabeth. He was fuming. He would show them all just how wrong they were to underestimate him. He was the favoured son of Poseidon! Chosen by the gods for his prowess in battle! He was undefeatable!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the incessant chatter of the campers died down. He looked up to see Kai standing there. The sadistic grin on his face sent shivers down his spine, and for the first time, Nathan truly felt fear. The malice oozing out of his form was so thick, Nathan could have cut it with a sword.

But Nathan's pride was far too strong. He squashed down his fear and sneered at Kai. "Finally arrived to get your ass whooped?"

Kai threw his head back and laughed. "Come, son of Poseidon. You wish to see our prowess in battle? Come forth, if you dare. I give you one final chance to back out of this now."

Nathan roared at the insult, however veiled, and charged, his sword held above his head for an overhead swing. Kai just smirked as he stood there, waiting, seemingly weaponless. At the last moment, the all too familiar scythe materialised in his hands, just in time to block the strike. The camper's eyes widened when the weapon appeared. Nathan backed away from the cold aura emanating from the fearsome weapon, stuttering. "Come on, Son of Poseidon. Is this all you have?" He sneered. Nathan once again charged like a fool. But Percy was just toying with him. He swung the scythe, and Nathan's sword was knocked out of his hands. He accidentally channeled just a sliver of the power of Ouranos, and sparks began to dance along the blade. "Powers are not allowed in this fight!" Nathan roared. Kai looked at him, his expression clearly asking Nathan if he had seriously just said that. When Nathan just shot him a confused look, he answered, seeing no other way out. "That is merely a sliver of the power of the blade itself that responded to my emotions and that is something I cannot control. I am a guardian of the Sea and have no control over lightning and the skies directly," he deadpanned. Nathan began yelling like an idiot. "Get a different weapon! I will not accept defeat in this unfair battle!" Kai raised his now empty hands, and Undercurrent appeared in them. "Come again, child of the Sea," he said. "This weapon once belonged to a half blood very much like these campers. No power whatsoever." Nathan stood up, but this time he was reasonably smart. He did not charge, and instead, they both circled the arena, trying to get a feel for each other's form and style of fighting. Upon an unseen signal, they both charged at each other, but as soon as their swords met, a cloud of dust rose from the arena floor as Nathan used his immortal speed to attack Kai.

When the dust cloud cleared, no one was surprised to see Nathan pinned to the floor under Kai's foot, weaponless and extremely weary. "Yield?" Kai asked in a bored voice. "Never!" Nathan yelled. In response Kai brought down the flat of his blade and smacked Nathan's temple, knocking him out. He dropped some ambrosia on the floor before announcing, "I win" and disappearing from the arena.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope to publish the next chapter soon. See y'all soon!**

 **\- championrat**


End file.
